


Vent Posts

by RemyRunsOnStarbucks



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyRunsOnStarbucks/pseuds/RemyRunsOnStarbucks
Summary: Basically just a bunch of vents, you can ignore this.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is going to be where I post my vents, you can ignore this.

But heres the first I guess

Okay so like, I can’t be the only one who has a teacher like this.

So my English teacher thinks she knows me _so_ well because in eighth grade(Last year) I was in the middle school play that she puts together and runs. And I was mostly happy at those rehearsals since I had a friend there who I could basically just vibe with, and another who just understands me on a spiritual level.

So now my English teacher think I’m this up-beat, happy kid. I’m the complete opposite.

She knows I have anxiety, and yet still forces me to speak during class, even though I’m very clearly panicking and trying not to have a panic attack.

There was this time from the very beginning of the year to like, the middle of it, where she was “worried about me.” She would pull me aside before and after class, and sometimes from the hall when I was rushing to get to another class, to ask if I were okay and if there was anything she could do. She kept making me feel like a terrible human being because I didn’t like talking or smiling during class. She said that it made her feel like she was doing something wrong, and that she felt as if I was mad at her.

During that time, she told me that the clothes I wear are too dark, that I don’t talk and smile enough, and that if didn’t start changing myself she was going to “call me some help.” One day I walked into her class with a fake smile on. It was painful on so many levels. She also started telling me that I can’t be an isolationist(Which HA. QUARANTINE B*TCH).

She makes me really uncomfortable, and boosts my anxiety. There was onetime where she told off my entire class because we’re “all 14 and/or 15 and should be used to speaking in front of large groups of people by now.” Like sorry, but some of us have major anxiety and large groups of people scare/intimidate us.

There was once where I was very clearly on the verge of an anxiety attack(I was shaking badly, tears in my eyes, breathing.exe stopped working, etc.) and she forced me to read this long a** poem in front of the class and I legit almost collapsed on the floor from how shaky I was. She kept cutting me off and making me re-read certain sections of it, and I was ready to just walk out of that class. When I finished, I collapsed in my seat and my friend had to help me steady my breathing because at that moment I forgot my breathing exercises.

Point is I’m so done with my English teacher and I really **_really_** hate her.


	2. Cuddles

So, I've come to the conclusion that ,Yes. I am that desperate. So I took one of my big body pillows, put my puffy jean jacket that I never wear on it, and started cuddling with it. Its working surprisingly well, except for the fact that I know its not a real person. 

Heres The thing. I want affection, but only from like, 2 or 3 people. So whenever my mom tries to give me affection, I hiss and run. And if one of my friends who isnt in the "I want affection from you specifically" group, I will hiss and swat them. But the minute one if my friends in the affection group wants to cuddle, I am ready to hug and cuddle. 

ANOTHER PROBLEM.  
All of the people I want affection from are taller than me, but I always am the big spoon?? Like d u d e, let me be cuddled for once pleaseee

Alright I think im done.


End file.
